1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to the fabrication of semiconductor devices, and, more particularly, to a device with a diffusion blocking layer in a source/drain region.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fabrication of advanced integrated circuits, such as CPU's, storage devices, ASIC's (application specific integrated circuits) and the like, requires the formation of a large number of circuit elements in a given chip area according to a specified circuit layout, wherein so-called metal oxide field effect transistors (MOSFETs or FETs) represent one important type of circuit element that substantially determines performance of the integrated circuits. A FET is a planar device that typically includes a source region, a drain region, a channel region that is positioned between the source region and the drain region, and a gate electrode positioned above the channel region. Current flow through the FET is controlled by controlling the voltage applied to the gate electrode. If there is no voltage applied to the gate electrode, then there is no current flow through the device (ignoring undesirable leakage currents, which are relatively small). However, when an appropriate voltage is applied to the gate electrode, the channel region becomes conductive, and electrical current is permitted to flow between the source region and the drain region through the conductive channel region.
To improve the operating speed of FETs, and to increase the density of FETs on an integrated circuit device, device designers have greatly reduced the physical size of FETs over the years. More specifically, the channel length of FETs has been significantly decreased, which has resulted in improving the switching speed of FETs. However, decreasing the channel length of a FET also decreases the distance between the source region and the drain region. In some cases, this decrease in the separation between the source and the drain makes it difficult to efficiently inhibit the electrical potential of the source region and the channel from being adversely affected by the electrical potential of the drain. This is sometimes referred to as a so-called short channel effect, wherein the characteristic of the FET as an active switch is degraded.
In contrast to a FET, which has a planar structure, there are so-called 3D devices, such as an illustrative FinFET device, which is a three-dimensional structure. More specifically, in a FinFET, a generally vertically positioned fin-shaped active area is formed and a gate electrode encloses both sides and an upper surface of the fin-shaped active area to form a tri-gate structure so as to use a channel having a three-dimensional structure instead of a planar structure. In some cases, an insulating cap layer, e.g., silicon nitride, is positioned at the top of the fin and the FinFET device only has a dual-gate structure. Unlike a planar FET, in a FinFET device, a channel is formed perpendicular to a surface of the semiconducting substrate so as to reduce the physical size of the semiconductor device. Also, in a FinFET, the junction capacitance at the drain region of the device is greatly reduced, which tends to reduce at least some short channel effects.
Device designers have recently employed channel stress engineering techniques on FETs to improve the electrical performance of such devices, i.e., to improve the mobility of the charge carriers. More specifically, such stress engineering techniques generally involve creating a compressive stress in the channel region for a PMOS transistor. In general, stress engineering techniques for finFETs have generally involved forming stress-inducing layers of material over or within the source and drain regions of the FinFET. As noted above, a FinFET is a three-dimensional device where stress engineering techniques may be very complex to implement. For NMOS transistors, stressed materials are typically not used. Instead, the performance profile for NMOS devices is generally achieved by junction doping. However, it is difficult to increase the activated dopant levels without introducing degradation from an increase in short channel effects.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an illustrative prior art integrated circuit product 100 that is formed above a semiconductor substrate 105. In this example, the product 100 includes five illustrative fins 110, 115, a shared gate structure 120, a sidewall spacer 125, and a gate cap 130. The product 100 implements two different FinFET transistor devices (N-type and P-type) with a shared gate structure. The gate structure 120 is typically comprised of a layer of insulating material (not separately shown), e.g., a layer of high-k insulating material or silicon dioxide, and one or more conductive material layers (e.g., metal and/or polysilicon) that serve as the gate electrode for the transistors on the product 100. The fins 110, 115 have a three-dimensional configuration. The portions of the fins 110, 115 covered by the gate structure 120 define the channel regions of the FinFET transistor devices on the product 100. An isolation structure 135 is formed between the fins 110, 115. The fins 110 are associated with a transistor device of a first type (e.g., N-type), and the fins 115 are associated with a transistor device of a complementary type (e.g., P-type). The gate structure 120 is shared by the N-type and P-type transistors, a common configuration for memory products, such as static random access memory (SRAM) cells.
The present disclosure is directed to various methods and resulting devices that may avoid, or at least reduce, the effects of one or more of the problems identified above.